mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic Kart '''is a Mario & Sonic installment created by P&F Games Inc. Instead of the Olympics, there is now a racing game. It is very similar to Mario Kart 8. It is for Wii U. Characters Team Mario Lightweight * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Toadette* * Dry Bones* * Shy Guy Medium * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Daisy* Heavyweight * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Wario * Waluigi * Dry Bowser* Team Sonic Lightweight * Tails * Amy * Cream * Chao * Sticks* Medium * Sonic * Shadow * Silver * Blaze * Jet* Heavyweight * Knuckles * Dr. Eggman * Vector * Metal Sonic * Eggman Nega* Team Friends Lightweight * Laura * Emma * Josie* * Jarrett * Sarah Medium * Aaron * Austin * Bailey * Mikayla* * Alex Heavyweight * Logan * Cyrus * Garrit * Ford * Zack* Courses There are a total of 32 courses. 16 Mario and 16 Sonic. Mushroom Cup * Mushroom Kingdom * Super Bell Hill * Good Egg Galaxy * Delfino Plaza Chao Cup * Green Hill * Windy Hill * Emerald Coast * Misty Lake Flower Cup * Golden Plains * Mario Circuit * Sky Station Galaxy * Layer-Cake Desert Ring Cup * Chemical Plant * Twinkle Park * Grand Metropolis * Water Palace Star Cup * Double Cherry Pass * Maple Treeway * Battlerock Galaxy * 3D Land Shoe Cup * Radical Highway * Sky Sanctuary * Planet Wisp * Frozen Factory Lightning Cup * Yoshi's Wooly World * Bone Dry Dunes * Bowser Castle * Rainbow Road Egg Cup * Molten Mine * Dinosaur Jungle * Crisis City * Final Fortress Additional Music There are a total of 100 additional songs found in the game. Mario series # Underground Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Staff Roll from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Fortress Boss from Super Mario World # Staff Roll from Super Mario World # Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Creative Exercise from Mario Paint # Main Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Staff Roll from Super Mario 64 # Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 # Western Land from Mario Party 2 # Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Rogueport from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Staff Roll from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Beach Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Rosalina's Ice World from Mario Kart 7 # Try, Try Again from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team # DLC Shop from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Chainlink Charge from Super Mario 3D World # The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World # Staff Roll from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Title Theme from Super Mario Maker # Normal Battle Theme from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Sonic series # Marble Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog # Scrap Brain Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog '' # Special Stage from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Hydrocity Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Mushroom Hill Zone from Sonic and Knuckles # Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Wave Ocean from Sonic the Hedgehog # Kingdom Valley from Sonic the Hedgehog # Dreams of an Absolution from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # High and Broken from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Endless Possibility from Sonic Unleashed # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Camelot Castle from Sonic and the Black Knight # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # Modern Time Eater from Sonic Generations # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World # Desert Ruins Zone from Sonic Lost World # Tropical Coast Zone from Sonic Lost World # Fly Away from Sonic Runners Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers